malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories of Ice/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in US MMPB – other editions may vary. The Caravanserai * Gruntle, a caravan guard * Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard * Harllo, a caravan guard * Buke, a caravan guard * Bauchelain, an explorer * Korbal Broach, his silent partner * Emancipor Reese, their manservant * Keruli, a trader * Marble, a sorcerer In Capustan * Brukhalian, Mortal Sword of Fener's Reve (the Grey Swords) * Itkovian, Shield Anvil of Fener's Reve (the Grey Swords) * Karnadas, Destriant of Fener's Reve (the Grey Swords) * Recruit Velbara, (the Grey Swords) * Master Sergeant Norul, (the Grey Swords) * Farakalian, (the Grey Swords) * Nakalian, (the Grey Swords) * Torun, (the Grey Swords) * Sidlis, (the Grey Swords) * Nilbanas, (the Grey Swords) * Jelarkan, prince and ruler of Capustan * Arard, prince and ruler in absentia of Coral * Rath'Fener, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Shadowthrone, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Queen of Dreams, Priestess of the Mask Council * Rath'Hood, (Priest of the Mask Council) * Rath'D'rek, (Priest of the Mask Council) * Rath'Trake, (Priest of the Mask Council) * Rath'Burn, (Priestess of the Mask Council) * Rath'Togg, (Priest of the Mask Council) * Rath'Fanderay, (Priestess of the Mask Council) * Rath'Dessembrae, (Priestess of the Mask Council) * Rath'Oponn, (Priest of the Mask Council) * Rath'Beru, (Priest of the Mask Council) Onearm's Host * Dujek Onearm, commander of renegade Malazan army * Whiskeyjack, second-in-command of renegade Malazan army * Twist, commander of the Black Moranth * Artanthos, standard bearer of renegade Malazan army * Barack, a liaison officer * Hareb, a noble-born captain * Ganoes Paran, Captain, Bridgeburners * Antsy, sergeant, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners * Picker, corporal, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners * Detoran, soldier, 7th Squad * Spindle, mage and sapper, 7th Squad * Blend, soldier, 7th Squad * Mallet, healer, 9th Squad * Hedge, sapper, 9th Squad * Trotts, soldier, 9th Squad * Quick Ben, mage, 9th Squad * Aimless, (Bridgeburner corporal) * Bucklund, (Bridgeburner sergeant) * Runter, (Bridgeburner sapper) * Mulch, (Bridgeburner healer) * Bluepearl, (Bridgeburner mage) * Shank, (Bridgeburner mage) * Toes, (Bridgeburner mage) Brood's Host * Caladan Brood, warlord of liberation army on Genabackis * Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn * Kallor, the High King, Brood's second-in-command * The Mhybe, matron of the Rhivi Tribes * Silverfox, the Rhivi reborn * Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken * Orfantal, Korlat's brother * Hurlochel, and outrider in the liberation army * Crone, a Great Raven and companion to Anomander Rake The Barghast * Humbrall Taur, warchief of the White Face Clan * Hetan, his daughter * Cafal, his first son * Netok, his second son Darujhistan Envoys * Coll, an ambassador * Estraysian D'Arle, a councilman * Baruk, an alchemist * Kruppe, a citizen * Murillio, a citizen The T'lan Imass * Kron, ruler of the Kron T'lan Imass * Cannig Tol, Clan Leader * Bek Okhan, a Bonecaster * Pran Chole, a Bonecaster * Okral Lom, a Bonecaster * Bendal Home, a Bonecaster * Ay Estos, a Bonecaster * Olar Ethil, the First Bonecaster and First Soletaken * Tool, the Shorn, once First Sword * Kilava, a renegade Bonecaster * Lanas Tog, a Kerluhm T'lan Imass The Pannion Domin * The Seer, priest-king of the Domin * Ultentha, Septarch of Coral * Kulpath, Septarch of the besieging army * Inal, Septarch of Lest * Anaster, a Tenescrowri Child of the Dead Seed * Seerdomin Kahlt Others * K'rul, an Elder God * Draconus, an Elder God * Sister of Cold Nights, an Elder Goddess * Lady Envy, a resident of Morn * Gethol, a Herald * Treach, a First Hero (the Tiger of Summer) * Toc the Younger, Aral Fayle, a Malazan scout * Garath, a large dog * Baaljagg, a larger wolf * Mok, a Seguleh * Thurule, a Seguleh * Senu, a Seguleh * The Chained One, an unknown ascendant (also known as the Crippled God) * The Witch of Tennes * Munug, a Daru artisan * Talamandas, a Barghast sticksnare * Ormulogun, artist in Onearm's Host * Gumble, his critic * Haradas, a Trygalle Trade Guild caravan master * Azra Jael, a marine in Onearm's Host * Straw, a Mott Irregular * Sty, a Mott Irregular * Stump, a Mott Irregular * Job Bole, a Mott Irregular |-|Complete A-Z= A *''Agkor Choom, a Bonecaster of the Kron T'lan Imass *'Aimless, Bridgeburner Corporal * A'Karonys, late High Mage to the Malazan Empire *Anaster, a Tenescowri Child of the Dead Seed *Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn *Antsy, Sergeant, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Aragan'', a Fist (rank) of the Malazan Empire *Arard, Prince and ruler in absentia of Coral *''Ardata'', Elder Goddess *Artanthos, standard bearer of the renegade Malazan army *Ay Estos, a Bonecaster *Azra Jael, a Marine in Onearm's Host B *Baaljagg, a larger wolf *Barack, a liaison officer *''Barghast youth'', youngest son of Humbrall Taur *Baruk, an alchemist *Bauchelain, an explorer *Bek Okhan, a Bonecaster * Bellurdan, late High Mage to the Malazan Empire *Bendal Home, a Bonecaster *''Beru, a God *Birith'erah'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Blend, soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *Bluepearl, Bridgeburner Mage *''Brold Chood'', a Bonecaster of the Kron T'lan Imass *Brukhalian, Mortal Sword of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) *Bucklund, Bridgeburner sergeant *Buke, a caravan guard *''Bullit, a healer in the 6th Army *Burn, the Sleeping Goddess *Byrys'', a demon C *Cafal, first son of Humbrall Taur *Caladan Brood, warlord of liberation army on Genabackis *''Calot'', a Malazan cadre mage *Cannig Tol, T'lan Imass clan chiefMemories of Ice, Prologue *''Cartheron Crust'', a Malazan officer *The Chained One, an unknown Ascendant (also known as the Crippled God) Memories of Ice, Chapter 2 *Coll, an ambassador *''Cotillion'', the Patron of Assassins, a god *Crone, a Great Raven and companion to Anomander Rake D *''Dancer, late assassin and bodyguard of Kellanved *Dasalle, a Bridgeburner *Dassem Ultor, late First Sword of the Malazan Empire *Dessembrae'', god of tragedy *Detoran, soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *Draconus, an Elder God *''Duiker'', the Imperial Historian *Dujek Onearm, commander of the renegade Malazan army E *Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach *''The Emperor'', late Emperor of the Malazan Empire *Estraysian D'Arle, a councilman *''Etra, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector F *Fanderay'', a Wolf goddess *Farakalian, of the Grey Swords *''Felisin Paran, sister to Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran *Fener, God of War *Fiddler, sapper, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *Fisher kel Tath'', a poet G *Ganoes Paran, Captain, Bridgeburners *Garath, a large dog *''Garno, a resident of Saltoan *Gellid'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Gethol, a Herald *''Giant, a giant servant of Burn *Greymane'', a Malazan commander *Gruntle, a caravan guard *Gumble, his critic H *''Hairlock'' , a mad puppet *''Han'ith Iath'', brother to Onos T'oolan *Haradas, a Trygalle Guild caravan master *Hareb, a noble-born captain *Harllo, a caravan guard *Hedge, sapper, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *Hetan, daughter of Humbrall Taur *''Hood, God of death *Hound of Shadow'', a servant of Shadow *Humbrall Taur, warchief of the White Face Clan *Hurlochel, an outrider in the liberation army I *''Ibinahl Chode, a T'lan Imass *Ibindur'', a Rhivi spirit *Inal, Septarch of Lest *''Inal Thoom, a T'lan Imass *Insharak Ulan, a T'lan Imass *Ipshank, the last Boar-cloaked Destriant Memories of Ice, Chapter 13 *Iruth'', a Rhivi spirit *Itkovian, Shield Anvil of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) J *''Jaghan, a Rhivi spirit *Jaghut mother, female Jaghut with two children *Jala'', an Imass child *Jelarkan, prince and ruler of Capustan *''Jhess, a goddess *Jib Bole'', a Mott Irregular *Job Bole, a Mott Irregular K *''Kalan D'Arle, a merchant and head of a merchant house in Capustan *Kalas Agkor'', a T'lan Imass *Kallor, the High King, Brood's second-in-command *''Karas Av, a T'lan Imass *Karnadas, Destriant of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) *''K'azz D'Avore'' leader of the Crimson Guard *''Kebharla, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Keluger'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Keruli, a trader *Kilava, a renegade bonecaster *''Knight of High House Dark'', a card in the Deck of Dragons, a title *Korbal Broach, Bauchelain 's silent partner *Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken *Kron, Ruler of the Kron T'lan Imass *K'rul, an Elder God *Kruppe, a citizen *Kulpath, Septarch of the besieging army L *Lady Envy, a resident of Morn *Lanas Tog, of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass *''Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass *''Lestari sergeant, a recruit and follower of Gruntle *''Lethro, a woman in Darujhistan *Liss, a Bridgeburner *Logros, Ruler of the Logros T'lan Imass *Adjunct Lorn, late Adjunct to Empress Laseen M *Maenas Lot'', a T'lan Imass *Mallet, healer, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Manask, companion of Ipshank *Manek, a Rhivi spirit *Manqui, a merchant *Maral Eb'' warchief of the Barahn White Face Barghast *Marble, a sorcerer *''Mendalan, a Rhivi spirit *Messremb'', a Soletaken *The Mhybe, matron of the Rhivi Tribes *Mok, a Seguleh *''Mother Dark, an elder goddess *Mowri'', a goddess *Mulch, a healer, Bridgeburners *Munug, a Daru artisan *Murillio, a citizen *''Murk'', a merchant N *Nakalian, a soldier of the Grey Swords *''Narkal, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Nektara, a resident of Saltoan *Neprool, a Rhivi spirit *Nerruse'', a goddess *Netok, second son of Humbrall Taur *''Nightchill'', late High Sorceress of the Malazan Empire *Nilbanas, of the Grey Swords *Norul, Master Sergeant of the Grey Swords O *Okral Lom, a bonecaster *Olar Ethil, the First Bonecaster and First Soletaken *''Oponn'', the twin gods of luck *Orfantal, brother of Korlat, also soletaken *Ormulogun, artist in Onearm's Host *''Osseric, a Soletaken ascendant P *Pahryd, a Rhivi spirit *Parsemo'', a resident of Darujhistan *Picker, corporal, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Poliel'', a goddess *Pran Chole, a bonecaster *''Priest'', an elderly priest of the Pannion Domin Q *''Queen of Dreams'', a goddess *Quick Ben, mage, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners R *''Raest, Jaghut Tyrant, Azath guardian *Rallick Nom'', an assassin *Rath'Beru, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Burn, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Dessembrae, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'D'rek, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Fanderay, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Fener, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Hood, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Oponn, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Queen of Dreams, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Shadowthrone, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Togg, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Trake, Priest of the Mask Council *''Renisha'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Runter, Bridgeburner sapper *''Ryllandaras'', an ancient Soletaken D'ivers S *The Seer, the priest-king of the Pannion Domin *Seerdomin Kahlt, a Seerdomin residing in a hamlet at the southern borders of the Pannion Domin *''Seguleh First'', leader of the Seguleh *Senu, a Seguleh *''Set'alahd Crool, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Shadowthrone'', Ammanas ruler of Shadow, a god *Shank, Bridgeburner mage *Sidlis, an outrider of the Grey Swords *''Silanah'', an Eleint, companion to Anomander Rake *Silverfox, the Rhivi reborn *''Sirinth Demon'', a demon bound by Bauchelain *Sister of Cold Nights, an Elder Goddess *Spindle, mage and sapper, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Spite, a daughter of Draconus *S'ren Tahl'', a Rhivi spirit *Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard *''Storby, a seller of ale *Story'', a Bridgeburner *Straw, a Mott Irregular *Stump, a Mott Irregular *''Stumpy'', an Imperial cadre mage *Sty, a Mott Irregular *''Sultha A'rad'', a T'lan Imass T *Talamandas, a Barghast sticksnare *''Tarad, a clanleader of the Imass *Tattersail, late cadre sorceress of Onearm's Host *Tavore, Adjunct to Empress Laseen, sister to Ganoes Paran *Tayschrenn, High Mage to the Malazan Empire *T'ber Tendara, brother to Onos T'oolan *Tesormalandis, an Imperial cadre mage *Thal'', a T'lan Imass Bonecaster *Thurule, a Seguleh *''Toc the Elder'', father to Toc the Younger *Toc the Younger, Aral Fayle, a Malazan scout *Toes, Bridgeburner mage *''Togg'' , a Wolf god *Tool, the Shorn, once First Sword of the Logros T'lan Imass *Torun, the Grey Swords *Treach, a First Hero (the Tiger of Summer) *Trotts, soldier, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *Twist, commander of the Black Moranth U *''Ullan'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Ultentha, Septarch of Coral V *Velbara, a recruit in the Grey Swords *''Vorcan'', leader of the assassin's guild in Darujhistan W *Whiskeyjack, second-in-command of the renegade Malazan army *'''The Witch of Tennes, an old woman in Pale Notes and references de:Memories of Ice/Erweiterter Dramatis Personae Category:Memories of Ice Category:Dramatis Personae